That Sunday, That Summer
by seethemusic
Summary: Adam has started a new life as a Pinkerton agent away from Ponderosa and he has a new case to find the lost Confederate gold which is believed to be stolen by a mysterious profiteer who is also missing.


No copyright infringement is intended the Cartwrights and all other reconcilables characters from Bonanza are the property of David Dorton and Bonanza Ventures and it's respective owners.

*The title is from the song "That Sunday, That Summer" written by John Sherman and George David Weiss with the best known version preformed by Nat King Cole

*The song Allison remember in this story is "Repose from a Soldier's Dream"

* Adam is from the west so at first meeting Al O'Neal he would not be so forward. He wouldn't even have asked Al's name unless it was offered first.

*The straight was not in common use until the 1890's so it is not in play during there game.

Adam stop new assignment stop disregard previous stop missing person stop further instruction to follow stop P.N.D.A. stop

Adam sighed that was just great chase a guy a couple hundred miles and get orders to just stop. He swirled the dark brandy around in his glass but it had suddenly lost its appeal. He set it down on the sticky table. He took a moment and stretched slowly before standing and placing his hat on his head. He was playing the horrible Yank carpetbagger today who knew what he'd be tomorrow. He hadn't been home in a long time. Hell who was he kidding he didn't even know where home was anymore. By definition it was probably Chicago but his family was in Nevada but he wasn't in Nevada and he had absolutely no desire to ever return their right now and your home was suppose to be where your family was but you were suppose to want to be where your family was so he didn't know what that meant. He didn't know if he ever would want to be with them again.

He didn't know if he could ever stay in one place very long. He'd been to New York for a little over a year and he felt slightly restless like it was time to move on but at the same time he loved what he did and if he left Chicago that would mean that he would most likely have to leave the Pinkertons and he didn't like that idea. He sighed and left the bar. He walked down the busy street. What his next case would be or who he would be looking for he had no idea. All he knew was he would be helping someone else piece together part of their life while his remained unfinished. He sighed again and ducked into his residence of the night and went to his room.

*****

The female agent smiled sweetly at him and slid the file across the table at him she said, "the man's name is Michael Alexander O'Neal. He was a blockade runner for the Rebels during the war. He's from New Orleans originally. Grew up on the Mississippi his whole life."

Adam nodded allowing the women to speak.

She was reading the file upside down and pointed out where it mentioned it in the file, "he was one of five brothers and a sister. All of his brothers died during the war. We thought he was dead too. Adam but an Army Colonel who was a close personal friend of Dr. O'Neal before the war said he saw Michael and swore his pension on it that he saw him on a steamship headed North."

Adam looked up not really looking that interested, "when?"

The agent smiled warmly, "a few days ago."

Adam shook his head, "maybe he's not dead then. What's so special about this guy anyway? Even Jefferson Davis himself isn't being charged for his war crimes and he was president of the whole damn mess if you excuse my language."

She sighed, "Adam this guy wasn't just a blockade runner. We think he stole all of the Confederacy Treasury's goddamn gold which they borrowed from France. It's not so much about finding him as it is about finding the gold." Her eyes explained it further.

Adam nodded in agreement and asked, "let me guess the French want their gold back. How about the sister and father anybody tried talking to them?"

She sighed again, "the father died earlier this year of unknown causes and we haven't been able to locate the sister. He was a physician and she also became a doctor. She finished her degree shortly before the start of the war."

Adam examined the file, "she still live in New Orleans?"

Her lips tilted up slightly, "I don't think you're going to be able to find her. I think that women lost her mind and threw herself in the river or her brother killed her to tie up some loose ends. We estimate that gold to be worth over 100,000 dollars just in the French gold there was money from other banks too. Adam I don't think we're going to find this guy. This guy is to smart and he has to much money to keep people quiet if he has that gold. He has a reputation not just as a thief."

Adam looked at the women calculatingly, "so you don't think the sister has anything to do with it."

She shook her head, "no. It's like she was never here. One day they say they just woke up and all of the shutters were drawn and there was a black ribbon on the door. They'd been in mourning because of the brother's deaths but after the father died everything stopped and nobody saw Allison again which was usual because she always worked with her father at the hospital and she promised the President of the Hospital she would continue to hold her position there and she seemed quit dedicated to her job."

He shook his head unbelieving, "people don't just disappear. It just doesn't happen, Anne. People leave traces everywhere they go. Somebody always makes a mistake."

She smiled, "well that may be but neither of these two do. They are both gone and that money is too." She picked up her reciprocal and said, "anyway I hope you find them. Best of wishes." She stood and left.

Adam took several minutes to review the file. He scanned the names and dates. It didn't give any ages which was usual for a Pinkerton file and Adam reflected it might not be a Pinkerton file composite. It was organized that way but it didn't have all of the information that was typically available. There also wasn't a photograph or sketch which was usual. It gave a short description, 'Tall six foot one to two one hundred and seventy to two hundred pounds large frame. Euro-Angelic features. Red-brown hair. Hazel eyes. Wore a thin mustache before the war at times.' He exhaled sharply, What in the Hell are Euro-Angelic features? He shook his head. That narrowed it down. No description was given for the sister. He had a feeling that if he found the sister he would find the brother. There was a connection there.

He shut the file and left the café he started walking down Rue St. Ann past Jackson Square and St. Louis Cathedral. He walked all the way down to Burgundy before he turned even though he knew he had gone to far. He like the feel of the Vieux Carr'e, as a child he couldn't see why Marie missed it so much but after spending time down here as a teenager he'd realized for some reason no matter where you were from city or country it just felt like home. Not that he could honestly see himself spending the rest of his life here.

He walked the five blocks over and then the two blocks up. The house was located between Bourbon and Dauphine on St. Louis. It was a good choice for a doctor's house. It was close enough to the American Quarter to serve the Americans too along with the rest of the French Quarter conveniently but now their was no doctor their was just a dark house with curtains drawn and black mourning still in place. He felt satisfied by his walk. He stood on the street evaluating the neighborhood surrounding the doctor's house.

The house's were all neatly kept. They all looked occupied but he didn't spot anybody watching him from a window. So he casually removed a lock kit from his pocket. He removed two tools and walked up to the door. He slid them into the lock and waited for it to tumble which it did within a few seconds. Adam put his tools back in the kit and removed a cigar from his case as he put the kit back. He lit it and waved and nodded as a carriage leisurely drove. He knew by now no one was ever in a very big hurry in the south particularly in the Quarter.

He walked to the carriage entrance the courtyard which was empty and looked unkept plants were growing wildly out of there boxes and weeds were rapid they seemed to have replaced most of the original plants. The war had been easier on New Orleans then most of the South but the war had still been hard. Adam sighed and walked to the front door. He entered confidently with his narrow cigar in his mouth. He shut the door behind him.

He gave his eyes a minute to adjust to the dark inter. The entry hall was thickly carpeted and he could feel it through the soles of his boots. The entry was neatly kept and Adam wondered just how long this house had been abandoned or whether someone was just playing gone. He had regained most of his eyesight. He tried the door to his left but found it locked. The staircase leading upstairs was directly in front of him by about ten yards. He took a minute and looked up at the ceiling he was sure the upstairs was just as dark. Adam sighed and moved to the parlor which was to his right. The room was small and cozy. He'd been in parlors that were so big you felt like you'd get lost and others that were so small you felt like you were sitting on each other's laps.

He spotted a lamp sitting on a low table. He bent over and removed the collar and chimney. He went to light it with his cigar when he felt the cold unmistakable feeling of a double barrel shot gun being pressed into the small of his back. His hands instinctively went up his side still holding his cigar.

The person holding the gun took the cigar from him and said in a pleasant southern drawl, "I imagine Mrs. O'Neal be rolling over in her grave now some Yankee white trash looking carpetbagger come in here smoking a cigar. Imagine smoking in Mrs. Sarah O'Neal's house the Lord Himself couldn't walk in her with no cigar in his hand. Mrs. O'Neal didn't put up with none of that, God rest her soul."

Adam could literally hear her eyes look heavenward as she said the 'Lord Himself.' Adam bit his lip to keep from smiling. He already liked her and knew she would eventually help him. He said in his sweetest voice, "I wasn't coming in here to steal from you folks. My name is Adam Cartwright. I work for the Pinkerton National Detective Agency and I've been asked to find a Mr. Michael O'Neal."

That was the wrong thing to say.

The women thrust the gun deeper into Adam's back and said, "That boy didn't do nothing wrong. You here? He just did his duty to the Cause. Mikey ain't did none of them nasty things folks say he did. He was a real gentleman but he dead now, God rest his soul alongside his mother's and brothers'."

Adam looked up and asked, "What about his father's?"

Martha shook her head, "that man don't deserve to do no resting in the after life, sur. If you don't mind me saying."

Adam sighed and said, "Mikey isn't in any trouble, ma'am. But we do have reason to believe he is alive."

The women shook her head, "I'm sorry sur but you hearing lies. Mikey is dead. He died at Atlanta when Sherman burnt it to the ground."

Adam sighed, "ma'am did you see the body?"

She shook her head again, "no ums but my Allison did and she say it be and he be gone and I believe her. She tell no lies when her brothers concerned besides why she lie Mister about something like that. He was all she had left."

Adam asked, "where is Miss O'Neal?"

The women eased up on the gun a bit, "Miss Allison ain't here, Mister."

Adam said, "Cartwright…Adam Cartwright. You can call me Adam though."

He exhaled sharply, "Miss…"

The women sighed and removed the gun completely from his back and said, "They call me Martha."

Adam smiled and turned around he bowed and said, "it's nice to meet you Miss Martha."

Adam asked, "do you know when Miss Allison will be back, Miss Martha."

Martha shook her thin black face. She lowered the gun and rested it against her narrow waist, cradling it in her arms and said, "Black women ain't no misses we just women. Miss Allison ain't been here for a while. I ain't sure when she'll be back su."

Adam asked, "do you mind if I look around Martha. I promise I won't take anything, Martha."

The black women looked at him suspiciously for a few long drawn out moments with large dark calculating eyes before slowly nodding, "yes, su but I be watching you. Don't get no eyes about taking nothing."

Adam smiled and nodded. He turned and lit the oil lamp with a match from his pocket. He picked up the lamp and looked around the room. The room was decorated in what had been highly fashionable before the war. There was a coal fire place with a marble mantle and a painting of a young women hung above it. She was very beautiful. The artist seemed to capture something about the girl but Adam couldn't put his finger on it. He asked, "is that Miss Allison?"

Martha nodded, "that her before the war."

Adam looked back at her. She was smiling and he could defiantly place what she had, maternal pride the child might not have been hers but she was proud of her and it showed.

Adam moved away from the mantle into the dinning room there were two more painting hanging on each side of pocket doors. The table was set in china from the looks of it fine china like at any moment the family could walk in and sit down. Adam felt Goosebumps raise on his arms and a shutter run through his body. Their was a parlor a pantry that opened off to a Gallery Adam stepped off into the Gallery. The Gallery was bright and his eyes burnt from the adjust meant. The room looked out onto the back courtyard. Adam couldn't help but see the young O'Neal children playing games in the open space.

He sighed and moved on. He stepped into a bedroom with a bathing room off to the side. The bedroom was set up like an infirmary with two small cot beds with a night stand separating them and tall chest of drawers stood off to the side. Needle samplers decorated the walls, comforting, in a doctors office. A Cabinet separated the two rooms Adam guessed as being a surgery and recovery. The Cabinet was small about a quarter the size of the large bedroom that was the size of the dinning room. The room had a surgical table along with a couple suture trays and others odds and ends for surgery. There was another cot and another chest of drawers.

He looked at the shut door. He sighed this was the first room on the right that was locked. He tried the door and it too was locked so he deducted it must be locked from the inside. He asked Martha, "what's in here?"

She sighed, "That was Mr. O'Neal's examining room and he used it as a surgery sometimes…"

Adam asked, "would you mind if I went in."

She thought about it for a long few seconds, "I guess Allison wouldn't mind but I don't see what you'd find in there that would help you. Mr. O'Neal didn't ever spend much time with his boys. The only of his children he every really paid any attention to was Allison. She always wanted to help him…she started helping him in surgery when she was…seven or so." She added almost as an after thought, "That was two years after her mother died."

Adam raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

Martha smiled, "I taught her how to sew I did, honest. I always did the mendin' Ms. O'Neal didn't care for it never had the patience. Mr. O'Neal said Miss Allison had the best hand for stitchin' he'd ever seen. She could cut you open and you'd hardly know she was ever inside."

Adam smiled and nodded in reply. He said, "I can tell you're very proud of her, Martha."

Martha wrung her hands out of habit and almost dropped the shot gun it was starting to feel mighty heavy, "I never had no kids of my own Mrs. O'Neal's are the closet I'll ever get I suppose. Allison is my baby. I helped Mr. O'Neal deliver her myself."

Adam smiled. There was something about Martha that made him want to smile. Maybe it was her voice or the way she was so eager to talk share her life. Adam was use to being around people that did everything they could to hide theirs to hide but she seemed so open.

Adam removed his kit again and slid out a rod from the kit and into the lock. The lock tumbled after only a few seconds. He picked up the lamp and walked into the room. He noticed that Martha wasn't so quick to follow. He realized that this was somehow sacred domain to her. There was something about this whole house that felt sacred. She stayed in the doorway and watched him with her fast eyes. Adam lit the lamp that sat on the desk. He asked, "when did Mr. O'Neal pass away?" He scanned the papers on the desk.

Martha sighed, "a year in the spring. Allison said he died of a broken heart after John died. He was the most like his mother."

Adam looked up and asked, "how long has it been since she left, Martha?" Maybe Annalise was right and Allison just lost it and jumped in the river. It happened people were overwhelmed by grief all the time. She lost her whole entire family and culture within five years. Adam couldn't blame her for taking the easy out.

Adam blew out the oil lamp and picked up the one he was carrying with him. He unlocked the door that opened out into the foyer with the skeleton key he had found on the desk. He stepped out and began upstairs there would probably actually be something useful up there. He walked slowly up the stairs. He didn't want to tire the woman. This all seemed emotionally draining. She was raw boned. She reminded him of an Irish farmer's wife he had met once but she had skin the color of milky chocolate and it was very unlikely she was part Irish. The women had seven children and she had only taken seven days out of the field on each day she gave birth to a son.

Adam realized that the upstairs was nearly identical to the downstairs which was typical of a Creole home with a generous sized hallway made into a nicely sized sitting area with a piano-forte which above it hung a picture of four boys of varying ages from what looked like 4 to 12 and an infant daughter along with a man. He looked partly bitter and partly angered. But at the same time he looked like he loved his kids. Adam sighed and asked, "Which bedroom was Michael's?"

Martha's eyes went to the floor and she said, "he shared that one to the right with his brothers…"

Adam nodded. He walked to the room. There were four beds all were dressed with a different handmade patchwork quilt. That was atypical of someone of the O'Neal's social status. It struck him as odd but he filed it away.

Adam's heart sank to the bottom of his chest. He thought he'd known loss. He'd lost his mother by birth and his two mothers by choice but the grief that was in the room was overwhelming. There were four beds and that meant somewhere there were four, or three if the case may be, bodies buried most likely alone or in a mass grave. He had spotted the many crucifixes around the house. They were Catholic and they probably never received the last rights and in their belief system that meant they were forever stuck in limbo. That had been the hardest thing about loosing Marie was her never being able to receive the last rights to her that meant she could never go to heaven or to hell if that had been the case.

Adam sighed pushing the memories of the past and along with Marie away. Something about this city brought everything about her back. She was the only member of his family he had thought about since getting into the city. She was the only one he had really thought about at all in a year. He had left to get away from them and he had gotten away in mind and body. He rarely thought about the ranch or the going ons. But being in this room realizing that for this family their sons' and brothers' would never come home. He decided he would drop a letter in the mail when he got home. What would it hurt maybe his father would sleep a little bit better at night.

Adam noticed a desk in the corner. It was neatly organized. There was a pencil still out and a partly finished sketch of a freckle faced kid. Adam walked over to the desk. The child was small. Her long hair had been braided into two uniform long pigtail braids and tied with ribbons. He could see the bright red in her hair even though the picture was charcoal. There was a bright sparkle in her eyes and Adam had to grin down at the picture. The picture was dated 1847.

Adam sighed the room was obviously unlived in. The whole house was obviously unlived in. He was having a problem establishing a timeline. He asked, "when did Miss Allison leave?"

Martha shook her head, "Miss Allison ain't never left."

Adam asked, "then where is she?"

Martha shrugged, "I don't know." She took a long pause and then said, "just 'cause she left don't mean that she ain't here Adam. Just because the boys are dead don't mean they don't come back and visit every once in a while. Just cause you gone don't mean your presence doesn't linger at home." It was like she was reading him or something and he didn't like the feeling it was giving him.

Adam sighed, "you're telling me her ghost is here?"

She shrugged again.

Adam moved to the room and noticed a Cabinet in the corner the door was shut and he opened it slowly. There was nothing in it visibly interesting just linens and a bathing pan. He shuttered it looked more like a torture device than a bath tub. He shut the door and looked at another door which was shut. He guessed that it was another like the gallery below he opened the door prepared for his eyes to adjust.

The room was brightly lit like the gallery below. It held a decently sized bed that was covered similarly to the brothers bed with a quilt but this one was constructed of pink patch work. The bed had a large canopy that still had thin white mosquito netting covering it. He couldn't help but brush his finger tips against it. He looked around the room. He noticed a small dollhouse that sat in front of one of the large glass windows. Adam kneeled down beside the little house. It was large for its scale and similar to the house. Adam could see the little freckle faced girl playing with the little wood figurines.

Adam picked up one of the painted figurines. They were eight of them each painted to resemble the member of the family they were meant to. There was even one made of Martha which struck him as usual. He fingered each of them. He stood up and looked out at the courtyard again. He hadn't noticed the large building that stood off to the right of the house constructed of the same brick. He pointed to it and asked, "what's that?"

Martha's eyes darkened, "That's the slave quarters."

Adam nodded slowly, "I want to see that when I am finished up here, Martha."

He looked back at her and her eyes had darkened. She was hiding somebody or something out there.

Adam left the room and walked to the Cabinet. He walked through the small bedroom like room to another bedroom. He walked to the bedroom which was dark like all of the rooms but it was dark naturally with it's furnishings. Adam sighed the room was lightly furnished in dark mahogany. There was a large bed with a wardrobe and a chest of drawers along with a nightstand.

There was a door to another room which had to be another Cabinet he thought the French sure liked them. He smiled at that. He sighed and walked through the room which was empty except for a small day bed and a door leading to the other bedroom. He opened and realized it was locked. He used the skeleton key to unlock the door. The door opened to a dark wooden wall. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. He back tracked through the rooms and stopped at the door in the hallway that led inside to the upstairs front bedroom.

He opened the door. The room had an illiterate wallpaper that gave it the illusion of being entirely covered by drapes. It was so real Adam almost had to touch the wall to believe that there really weren't heavy drapes covering the entire rooms walls. Martha didn't enter the room. She said in a low voice, "this was Mrs. O'Neal's room."

The furnishings were nearly identical to the ones in Mr. O'Neal's room but their was a small sitting area upholstered in turquoise that matched the wallpaper. It was defiantly a women's room. Adam sighed, there was something about this place that gave him the creeps. It was like a family was living there but it was like they had been gone for a few years and someone was just keeping house for them waiting for them to come home. The house was immaculately clean. He sighed and walked across the hall. He opened the last mystery door. It was just as dark as Mr. O'Neal's bedroom with large dark furniture and shelves which were filled with medical texts. There was a large desk that was similar to the one his father had back in Nevada.

There was something different about the room it didn't have the feeling that time was frozen inside it. He realized what it was. All of the room's were room's of children not room's of young women and men. The whole upstairs was like it had been stopped living in one day and the parlor. There had still been a half finished backgammon game like someone had just got up and left. The dinning room with it's plates all set out like at anytime someone might sit down for dinner. Adam felt the urge to scream. The house was a set up nobody was living there they probably hadn't been for years. The O'Neal's entertained in their fashionable parlor and served dinner in their fashionable dinning room but nobody ever really sat at that table nobody ever really sat and ate in that dinning room.

But the library didn't having the feeling of being unused. Someone was using the library. There were holes on the shelves where books were missing. Adam moved his thought back to Dr. O'Neal's office there hadn't been any medical texts what kind of doctor kept an office but didn't have any medical books. It was starting to make a little more sense he said, "let's go downstairs shall we."

He allowed her to lead the way. He wasn't going to take the chance that she would shoot him in the back. He didn't know what exactly he was dealing with now and he realized how foolish he'd been just to walk in and think he'd see Allison O'Neal sitting in her parlor waiting on her brothers to return from the war. There was something going on and he had no idea what it was. Martha said, "there each there own room, Mista Adam."

Adam smiled his most charming smile and asked, "Which one is Miss Allison's?"

Martha shook her head, "it ain't proper for a man to go in a lady's room even if she isn't in it, sur."

Adam smiled and shook his head in return, "it's not proper to steal 100,000 worth of French gold, Martha."

Martha cradled the gun closer and dug in her heels, "I'm telling you, young man that girl don't know nothing about that gold. Her brother be dead and she be gone. You ain't gonna find nothing here Mista and I recommend you leave."

Adam mentally kicked himself okay so that tactic didn't exactly turn out for the better. He sighed, "please forgive me Martha I didn't mean to offend you. I need a picture of her and Michael so I can show it to people…my colleagues. So they'll help me find her."

Martha shook her head, "Allison don't need no help being found Michael either and Mister you need to leave!"

*****

Adam didn't remember being knocked out until he woke up in the gutter. It had been a while since that happened he cursed and stood. He brushed what he could of the dirt off. He muttered under his breathe and began walking down the street towards the American Quarter. He sighed and stopped when he thought he caught a whiff something a more potent than was typical. He sniffed, it was a tad undignified but hey who would care right now they probably thought he was a carpetbagger everything he did was undignified. What ever it was definitely potent being raised on a ranch. He missed it and shrugged.

Adam turned and headed towards Rue Bourbon if there was one thing for sure he needed a drink and Bourbon street was the best place to get it along with a bite to eat. He decided on the Sisters Café. They weren't likely to turn him away no matter what his state. He liked the sisters and they could help him with his new case.

Their place was a little place on the street. That opened to an airy sitting area. Adam walked inside.

He stood before the counter. Luckily Amanda was at the counter a paled black women whom he had met on several occasions when business called he visit New Orleans. She raised her hands to her nose and said, "you stink, like horseshit! Where have you been?"

Adam shrugged and sniffed himself again. Now he could smell the distinct some what bitter smell and shook his head, "oh. That's what it is."

Amanda asked, "what do you need Adam? I can't stand this much longer."

Adam sighed, "just some nice food and conversation."

She shook her head, "go out to the courtyard. I'll bring you some food…but just go."

Adam did as he was told.

He took a seat at a wire table in the large courtyard. He sniffed at himself again. He didn't think that Amanda would ever dismiss him like that.

Amanda appeared after a minute with a large basin and picture. She said softly, "Adam Cartwright I'd never thought I'd see the day. You would take a tumble in the streets."

He sighed and asked, "what ever made you think that?"

She sighed and removed the rags from the basin. She poured some water from the pitcher. Her movements were smooth, calculated. She always had a grace bout her. She wet one of the rags and asked, "so who did the throwing?"

Adam took the rag and asked, "have you ever heard of an Allison O'Neal, Amanda?" He waited for her answer.

Adam caught a slight flicker of recognization but it disappeared as quickly as it had showed. She shook her head and took the rag back, "No, I sure don't."

Adam added, "Her father was a physician and she went into the same field. They can't be to many woman doctors around here?"

Amanda sighed, "I sure can't say I know the name Adam. I'm sorry wish I could be of more help."

Adam sighed, "maybe you've heard of her brother he seems like the popular sort Michael Alexander O'Neal."

Amanda stood abruptly and apologized, "I'm sorry…Adam. I don't know him either." He had struck a cord. She turned and said, "I must go back and tend to the other customers. I'll send a plate out to you. Good day Adam."

She was gone before he could say anything else.

Adam shook his head. There was something about the way she avoided them. Who are these people? Adam wondered. Some people weren't good at keeping secrets and Amanda was one of them. The only thing logical was that she some way felt the need to protect them from something. Michael had committed treason in so few words and he had stole an enormous amount of gold. But what about Allison. What had she done. It seemed she was some how caught in her brothers web. The one thing about the whole situation that he knew for sure was that he had to find Allison to find the truth. She seemed the next link in the chain.

*****

Adam stood outside the house behind Ms. Allison O'Neal's family home. A sign in the window read simply, "Boarders Welcome. Rooms for Rent."

Adam had a Boarding house he typical staid in when he came to the Vieux Carre but he had to do some digging and spying and that called for a relocation. He sighed and walked to the door. He was carrying a carpet bag. He rang the bell. He had come up with a fairly believing story that wasn't exactly lying and it wasn't exactly telling the whole truth.

A large plump woman answered the door with a smile. She would have been beautiful if her features weren't distorted by her weight. She said, "bonjour, you must have seen the sign."

Adam nodded with a smile, "yes ma'am I did."

She said happily, "Well do come in."

Adam walked into the entry hall. The woman led him to the parlor of the house. She said, "take a seat, Mister…"

Adam smiled, "Adam Cartwright."

The woman smiled and asked, "Would you like tea or coffee?"

Adam nodded, "coffee would be great."

She picked up a bell and rang it loudly. A black girl appeared and bowed to her mistress. She smiled and said, "would you bring me and Mr. Cartwright some coffee."

The black girl bowed and said, "yes um. Right away missus." She squireed to the kitchen.

The women finally introduced herself, "my name is Felecia Browell." She asked, "how long are you planning on staying in our fair little city."

Adam shrugged, "If you don't mind me saying ma'am. I came here to do a job and I'll need to stay until I get the job done."

Ms. Browell nodded, "that is fine. We always have a room available so you need not worry."

Adam nodded, "that's great. You need not expect me for meals."

Ms. Browell nodded, "I'll show you to your room." She stood and Adam followed. They walked up the stairs and to the designated room. Adam walked to the window which to his delight looked out on the neighbors courtyard.

She said softly, "the bathing room is located off the kitchen. You can tell one of the servants and they will draw you a bath."

Adam nodded and said, "thank you. This is perfect."

Ms. Browell smiled and bid her exit.

*****

Adam stood for a moment looking out onto the back of the O'Neal house. He didn't expect anyone to go into the yard. Martha exited and walked to a large washtub that sat by the large water tower. He watched as she started washing a man's clothes. Adam pulled up a chair and watched Martha do the laundry. He suddenly didn't expect to see Ms. Allison O'Neal. He removed his gun and slowly began cleaning it as he watched.

His theory changed again. Allison O'Neal probably took her life and Martha was in denial. Adam felt so on the outside. He still couldn't understand why everyone was so unwilling to talk of her. Maybe they were superstious as Adam had found so many of the New Orleans area are over the years. But Adam still had to find out what happened to or find Michael Alexander O'Neal alive and well. He would be happy if he could just find the gold but he knew he would have to find the person that stole it first. The question was where to start being that everyone who might have known the young woman doctor were keeping there mouths so tightly closed.

Adam figured the next place to question her whereabouts was the hospital. He dreaded hospitals though and the thought of visiting one on a social call was even more grotest. He stood there was no better time to start than the present it almost midday and he was likely to catch one of the physicians leaving for dinner. Adam stood and left Martha to do her laundry without an audience.

*****

Adam knew from experience that there was more than one hospital in New Orleans. But it was only logical that one hospital would allow a woman to practice there. The Charity Hospital was located on Tulane Avenue Garden District. Adam hoped on one of the streetcars and took it the front of The Charity Hospital. Adam couldn't help but note the beautiful architecture of the building. If that was something would never lack that was certainly its beautiful architecture and that was something that Adam enjoyed greatly about the city.

He would not directly confront one of the young doctors leaving the hospital. He would somehow befriend one and lure the conversation to Ms. Allison O'Neal and the O'Neal family. Adam didn't have a clue how he would not be deemed conspicuous to the patron's of the hospital lurking around in front. But a mark quickly emerged from the hospital he was a bumbling almost adolescent looking man. He was dressed finely in clothing that predated the War of Northern Aggression as it was so named here. Adam wished he could have the man's name and somehow convince him that he had somehow met the man before. Luckily the doctor was stopped on the stairs and a conversation was started and his name drifted to Adam's waiting ears, "Doctor Ernest Lewis."

When the conversation was through. Adam approached the man who was now coming down the stairs. He yelled jumbentally, "Doc Lewis." He reached the man in a few bounds up the stairs, "what the devil have you been up to?"

The Doctor didn't look to startled to see a stranger bounding up to him. He stopped and nodded, "not much…you sir?"

Adam shook his head, "you know how it goes."

The Doctor nodded and asked, "what can I do for you?"

Adam sighed, "nothing. I was wondering if you spoken with Dr. Allison O'Neal recently. I went by her house but no seemed to be home. I wanted to thank her."

Doc Lewis looked only mildly shocked by this request. He shook his head and said, "Dr. O'Neal isn't in town I'm afraid. But I can pass the message on to her Mammy. She'll be might happy that Dr. O'Neal helped a patient. If I could just have a name, sir?"

Adam shook his head, "I'd like to thank her myself…where did she take to?"

The Doctor didn't trust this stranger for a second but he didn't trust Northerners much anyway, "I'm sorry…I don't know whereabouts it is. Some say North, some say east and there's the few that say she didn't leave at all that she's shored up in that house of her fathers on St. Louis."

A moment of understanding passed between the two. The Doctor knew that Adam wasn't a patient but some other outside force set to find the young doctor.

Adam asked, "What do you say Doctor Lewis?"

The Doctor shook his head and said sharply, "I say that she doesn't need to be found by the likes of you."

Adam shook his head, "Doctor Lewis…it's imperative I find her. There are people out there that want to hurt her. I can help her."

The Doctor shook his head and moved to walk away. He said almost silently, "Dr. O'Neal is a smart woman. She can take care of herself and if she doesn't want to be found she won't. And if you do find her. She won't take your help. So my advice is to stop looking."

The Doctor walked away and Adam didn't try to stop him. Instead of going to lunch. He took the streetcar to the Quarter and walked to Allison's house. He scrawled a note and slid it through the door. He knew not to try and rise someone from the home. He'd once dreamed of marrying Allison but now he knew he wasn't likely he'd even see her again. Her mysterious disappearance wasn't even talk suitable to be whispered in a parlor after supper even between close friends. He knew that if she didn't want to be found no one would find her. She was to stubborn…to proud…to much of an O'Neal. He knew that if Allison was hiding she had a reason and he trusted her judgment. He would do everything he could help her be it as small or seemingly unimportant to help her.

*****

Adam felt like he was at a dead-end again. But now he knew that she was alive. But Adam knew that he was no sooner to finding her than before. He knew that he was one of the best Pinks but he still doubted that he was going to find her. But all of this confirmed she was the link to that god forsaken gold.

He had to make Martha talk somehow. He figured that the best way to talk to her was on neutral ground and ground where he wouldn't be knocked out. He'd watch and catch her when she went to the market.

He returned to his headquarters and began watch. It wasn't long before she left for the market out of habit. The people of the quarter went to the market daily. Adam caught up with her. She had took Rue St. Louis to Royal where she took Royal to Rue St. Peters. She took such an indirect route to avoid the more shabby part of the Quarter on the river on Levee Street. She turned at Rue Chartres and stopped in front the Cathedral. She entered the grand cathedral from a door on the side. Adam didn't want to be spotted. But he walked to the front of the Cathedral. Adam watched as she placed some coins into the collections plate and kneeled in prayer. She stood after a few minutes and left. Adam left the parish and returned to follow her.

She was made her way along Rue St. Ann and along Levee to the Market which was abuzz with activity and noise. Martha was carrying a large basket which she would fill with vegetables and fresh meat. She went straight to the Meat Market. This is where Adam planned to confront her while her meat was cut. She ordered the meat in French and Adam eased up to her.

He chose his words carefully and said, "I only want to help her, Martha. If someone else takes her in they are not going to be gentle."

Martha looked up Adam and responded, "Ms. Allison did nothing wrong, sur. So why is she wanted in the first place? What kind of people go after an innocent woman?"

Adam said slowly, "she knows where her brother is Martha. I'm sure we are not the only ones looking for her. Others will try to hurt her to get the location of that gold. I just want to know where Michael is."

Martha shook her head and tears welled her eyes, "Why won't you let that man rest in peace, Mr. Cartwright? And leave Miss Allison alone. She knows nothing."

Adam said, "I just want to find her. Why can't you let her tell me she knows nothing of the gold or her brother? I promise I will not hurt her, Martha. I just want to talk to her."

Martha said carefully, "I don't where she is…She left just after her father's death. She hasn't been back since then…She sends money and notes of assurance." She turned her head, "I…I don't know where she goes. I don't want to know how she comes upon the money."

Adam asked, "where was the last note from?"

Martha shook her head, "I don't remember." The butcher handed her meat and she said hastily, "I must go. Swinye-toi."

*****

Adam could only think of one way a woman could make large sums of money fast and apparently Sarah did too. Adam couldn't comprehend how sad he was that the once strong doctor had fallen that low. Adam realized how desperate for money she must be and that there was very little chance she knew where the gold was. No woman would do that unless she was so desperate that there was no way but that.

Adam decided to begin the search in the evening when he would frequent the many parlor houses of New Orleans. Adam made an appointment with his contact Anne for an early supper at restaurant in the American Quarter.

*****

The restaurant was dark as was the fashion and quiet conversations took place at the booths. At the circular booths. Adam arrived first and waited silently. He ordered a bottle of wine. Anne arrived shortly after. She was dressed elegantly and was quiet beautiful. Adam may have been attracted to her had she not been married to one of the Union armies most respected Colonels who knew nothing of his wife's activities.

She smiled and greeted him, "my darling Adam, how have you been?

Adam smiled, "lovely now that you're here."

She asked, "how has work been?"

Adam smiled, "you know how it is." He whispered, "No hide or hair of that woman."

Anne whispered, "She jumped in that River, Adam."

The waiter appeared with the bottle of wine in an ice bucket. Adam picked up the bottle of wine and poured.

Adam shook his head, "I talked to Martha…she says she left and sends money back occasionally and letters." He paused, "I think she's working in a parlor house."

Anne shook her head, "there was a rumor during the war that. That Michael O'Neal was good for nothing except wooing willing woman and playing cards at any parlor house or bordello that would except the likes of him."

Adam asked, "so you think Anne…that she is earning money not by prostition but by playing cards?"

Anne shook her head and took a sip of the fine wine, "I'm saying it's a possibility."

Adam sighed, "but I think I should check the parlor houses just in case." He paused, "I think after I do that I might call it quits on this case. I don't think anyone's going to find Allison or Michael O'Neal. A doctor at the Charity hospital said it best. Allison O'Neal won't be found unless she wants to be. Martha will probably have tipped her off that I'm looking for her and she'll stay on the lamb until I disappear. So there is no use to wait and see if she ever shows up."

Anne nodded, "you're both probably right."

Adam nodded in agreement, "I'll pass the case on to fresh eyes. Who knows when I take the steamer to Chicago maybe I'll come up with something." Adam had learned quickly that if someone came to a dead-end on a case it was better to pass it on then keep it despite one's pride.

Anne sighed, "enough with work." She picked up her menu and said, "The oysters sure look good don't they."

Adam took a moment to look at Anne before going on and looking at the menu.

*****

Adam watched the New Orleans coast disappear. The scenery changed to the plantation lined banks of the Mississippi. Adam would have guessed that young Allison and Michael had spent the hot summer months on one of the passing plantations as was the fashion before the war. But Dr. O'Neal was a physician so maybe they stayed in the city for the summer months despite what was fashionable. Because the sick were certainly in need of a doctor then. He had passed the case on to a younger agent based out of the New Orleans office. Part of Adam knew that gold would never be found. He still held his belief that people simply don't disappear but Allison had done a dandy of a job at it. He didn't doubt someone would eventually find her. Be it a treasure hunter or a Pinkerton agent someone would find her. He still didn't know if she knew where that gold was or is. She could just be a pawn in her brothers war.

He was certainly a scoundrel by all definitions. The madam's and ladies of New Orleans parlor houses spoke freely about the feats and deeds of Captain Michael O'Neal. They knew he liked his bourbon and loved to play cards. No one had seen hide or hair of him since his final run of the ever present blockades on the outskirts of Atlanta. They knew nothing of his whereabouts and even less of his sister's. They also spoke of his sister. She was the educated daughter of the Dr. O'Neal an aristocratic but she took pity on the woman and treated them for there social diseases as if they were the wives of the city's most respected citizens. But they hadn't seen her since that fateful night her brother disappeared. She was rumored to have went with her brother to Atlanta on the eave of that last run. No one knew exactly why though. The madam of the House of the Rising Sun had speculated that it was her final act.

Adam didn't have the slightest idea what that meant. He knew Allison had returned to New Orleans presumably with the body of her brother. He'd visited the O'Neal tomb at St. Louis 1 and his name had not been added. He still couldn't figure what went wrong on that fateful night. What went wrong? There was no defiant portrayal of the events of that damned night. No one in New Orleans society was willing to talk of it. There loyalties were still to the Confederate Cause and the dashing blockade runner.

Adam looked down at the muddy waters of the Mississippi he refused to believe that someone could disappear. Allison was out there. Somewhere. He wondered if she was hiding or if she just knew something and knew that for the moment it was best to stay away from the city of her birth.

Adam thoughts were abruptly halted when someone came up beside him. He turned and looked. There was something familiar about the man but he was unable to come up with a name to the face. Adam said quietly, "it sure is beautiful all the passing mansions of the past."

The man didn't say anything for a moment and then agreed half heartedly, "if it weren't for the broken lives and dollar signs. I might be inclined to agree." His voice was slightly high for a man. His face was smooth the color of buttermilk with blue eyes with a green overlay. His hair was a light brown with hued red highlights which he wore slightly longer than was fashionable.

Adam asked, "did you grow up on one of these beautiful estates?" They passed an exceptionally beautiful plantation.

The man nodded, "my father owned a plantation. We use to spend a few weeks there in the summer before traveling abroad for the rest of the mosquito season."

Adam looked at the longing in his eyes. He could see the man's picturesque life disappearing into the past.

Adam asked, "did you serve with the confederate army during the War?"

The man's reverie was broken by the other man's words, "no…"

Adam was taken back by the man's abrupt answer. He offered his hand, "Adam Cartwright."

The man took it after a moment and said over the shake, "Al O'Neal."

Adam asked when they were finished, "you wouldn't happen to be in relation to the O'Neal's of New Orleans."

For a brief second knowing flickered in his eyes and disappeared as quickly as it had come, "No…My family is of Savanna."

Adam sighed. He looked at his pocket watch and asked, "would you like to join me for supper, Mr. O'Neal?"

The man nodded, "thank you for the inventation. I shall except."

The two made there way to the dinning room of the ship.

*****

They finished there meal without much conversation. Adam asked, "would you like an after dinner drink?"

Al shook his head, "I don't drink Mr. Cartwright."

Adam looked at the man strangely and ordered two coffees. He asked, "so what brings you North?"

A brief moment of panic rushed to the man's calm features but he quickly recovered. Adam wondered if he was being to forward. Al responded calmly, "Cards." He said simply, "I have taxes to pay. And a family's livelihood to save."

Adam asked, "what's your sin?"

Al smiled, "poker."

Adam sighed and took a sip of coffee, "ah the game of kings."

Al nodded slowly, "the game of the rich and the stupid."

Adam laughed and asked, "so you are good at cards?"

Al nodded, "no man can play a better hand."

Adam asked, "really?"

Al nodded, "if you don't mind loosing your salary I'd be happy to let you sit in on a few hands."

Adam smiled, "I think I might be better at cards than you think."

Al laughed and shook his head, "I highly doubt you're better than myself."

*****

The room was filled with the smell of cigar smoke and expensive brandies. Al was seated with his back to the wall and Adam at his left. Adam set his cigar in the ash tray by his left hand. Al held the cards in his hand carefully. He said, "the sin of the evening shall be Five-Card Stud the new game on the river. Of course as always there will be no limit on betting, gentleman. With a 25 dollar anti."

He quickly dealt a card to each player and then dealt each player starting with Adam a card face up. Adam was dealt, a 4 of hearts. The man to his left an former Union colonel was dealt a Jack of diamonds. The man to his left another professional gambler was dealt a 7 of spades. Al was dealt a Queen of hearts. Adam started the betting because he held the lowest card. He started the betting at 25 dollars the lowest possible amount. The Union soldier saw his bet. The other professional gambler folded by turning his raised card over. Al raised to 50. Adam looked at the cards in his hand again and checked tapping the table before picking up his cigar.

The union officer folded his hand.

Al dealt another face up card to Adam after burning a card and then to himself. Al smiled, "so we ride the third street streetcar."

Adam looked at his cards and Al's. He was dealt a five of diamonds. Al dealt to himself and he looked it was the queen of diamonds.

Adam picked up his cigar and said, "you've got some might pretty ladies there."

Al smiled and said, "it's your bet."

Adam sighed and put down his cigar and said, "I'll bet 100." He removed 5 twenty dollar notes from his wallet and through them then down into the pot.

Al nodded, "so you have more confidence in your cards than I see." He smiled, "I'll check your bet." He through 5 gold twenty dollar coins into the pot.

Adam smile and took a long puff of his cigar, "let's ride the forth street streetcar shall we."

Al smiled and nodded. He discarded a card and dealt another card to Adam. He dealt another to himself.

Adam looked at the cards. He was hoping for a ace because he had an ace in the pocket. A less stubborn man might have folded his hand but Adam was as mule headed as he'd always been.

Al was dealt was a Jack of clubs. He sighed, "I shall make the bet at two hundred."

Adam laughed and said, "I'll check the bet." It was a stupid move. He knew it but his pride disallowed him to back down. He knew that the other man was just as likely to have another jack in his unseen card as Adam was likely to get an ace on the river.

Al dealt the last card slowly.

Adam groaned internally. It was a damn two of spades. Adam looked at the cards unbelieving but kept his face the unreadable mask. He had an ace in the pocket, a two, a three, a four and a five. It was his luck.

Al was dealt a third jack.

Adam looked at the other man's hand.

Al said, "five hundred. I'll give you the chance bow out admirably."

Adam sighed and took the four of diamonds and used its edge to flip his showing cards over. He folded his hand. He knew better to then stay in he should have folded on the third street but he'd been to stubborn and know he was out three hundred fifty dollars. It wasn't the money so much as that he hated to loose.

Al smiled pleased by himself and said, "you can leave the table there are others who'd love to have your spot or you can stay and win back your money from yours truly."

Adam raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll stay thank you."

*****

Adam held the bottle of brandy they had stole from the captain. Adam and Al were past being tipsy. They stumbled from the bowels of the ship to the viewing deck. There were lounge chairs dotting the deck close to the interior of the ships wall. Adam collapsed into one of the chaise lounges. He slurred, "I haven't been drunk in years."

Al laughed, "I've never even had a drink before tonight let alone been drunk."

Adam laughed in return, "I hope your family doesn't think I've spoiled you to future acquaintances."

Al laughed his high pitch almost giggle. When he got himself under some sense of control. He said, "I highly doubt they will."

Adam laughed, "well don't you tell tales of riding the wild Mississippi to all of those gals back home."

Al laughed again, "what makes you think I've got a lot of gals back home to tell tales to."

Adam laughed, "you just seem like the type of fellow that has a string of girls waitin' on you back home."

Al shook his head, "you'd be surprised of what the girls think of me."

Adam shook his head, "woman love risk. And what's more risky than a life as a riverboat gambler."

Al laughed, "but they want stability. What could I offer," he paused, "a woman. I've spent my life playing cards. I was raised in a world that no longer exists."

Adam sighed, "I suppose we all were. For me my father took me across the country by wagon searching for a home but now you can take a train and be there within a few days with a stage coach ride to his ranch within less than a week while it took us years to even find it." Adam sighed and looked at the dark ghostly plantations lit by the moon, "hell even the stage coach is becoming a thing of the past. It use to be you'd have take them every where out west. Now you can just hop on a locomotive." Adam took a deep chug of the brandy and said, "hell horses are going to bout be a thing of the past my brother bout got in on this thing called the automobile that's powered by steam. We all said he was crazy. But soon we'll all be riding around on them."

Al said, "I think I'm going to be sick." He ran to the railing and emptied the contents of his stomach. In large heaving motions.

Adam watched silently. He handed him his handkerchief silently. He suddenly felt slightly guilty at getting the young man drunk.

Al sighed as he wiped his face, "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Adam nodded, "I think that's probably for the best." When the younger man turned and almost stumbled. Adam suddenly realized how intoxicated the man really was. Adam offered his arm and said, "let me help you, friend."

After a brief second of thought the man took his arm and Adam wrapped his arm around the man's waist. Adam was momentarily surprised at the feeling he got when he wrapped his arm the man. He had hardly met this man and he felt the bubbling of caring. It was like they'd know each other for years.

*****

Al directed Adam to his cabin. He fumbled for his key and tried to maneuver it to the lock. After a couple unsuccessful attempts Adam took the key and said, "let me help you."

Adam easily slid the key into the lock.

Al put his hand on the door knob and asked, "where's your cabin?"

Adam smiled, "I don't have a cabin. I'm bunking with a few in the cargo area. I decided to take this trip kind of unexpectedly."

Al sighed against his better judgment he offered, "I have two beds in my cabin. Your welcome to one of them."

Adam sighed, "I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

He shook his head, "it's no problem no sense in a bed going to waste."

Al opened the door to the room. Adam followed the man in. There were two beds as promised one on each side of the cramped cabin. That was about all there was besides Chifforobe a piece of furniture that combined a chest of drawers and chiffonier. Both beds were neatly made up.

Al realized how awkward this was. He had made the offer without thinking and now it seemed like a terrible idea. He walked unaided to his bed. He sat down and removed his shoes. A brief moment of panic came to the surface again. Adam walked to the bed which was his tonight. He leaned against the cabin wall and removed his boots easily. He said, "I'm sorry about tonight…it just seemed kind of funny to me you'd never had a drink. I didn't mean to get you drunk…honestly."

Adam removed his vest.

Al laid down on his bed and turned on his side to face the wall. He mumbled, "its no problem. I don't really care. I know it seems funny that I've never had a drink."

Adam looked at his new friend and asked as he started taking off his shirt and collar, "you aren't sleeping in your clothes are you, Al?"

Al squeezed his eyes shut, horror evident on his face, "yes, I'm very cold natured. Can't stand the Mississippi winds."

Adam asked, "I didn't know that the Mississippi had winds I thought the oceans had winds." He started unbuttoning his pants.

Al squeezed his eyes tighter at each pop. He said, "uh- Mississippi breezes. You know?"

Adam shook his head and removed them completely. He stood in his abbreviated union shorts that reached just above his knees. Adam removed his shorts and crawled into the bed. He shook his and fluffed his pillow he sighed, "what ever you say."

Al attempted to remain composed. He heard each garment hitting the floor. The man in the next bed was nude. He hugged the wall as closely as he could.

*****

Al woke up in mourning. His head pounded and he felt sick to his stomach. He rolled over on his back and then sat up. His mind screamed when he remembered the events of the night before and the man sleeping in the other bed. He stood and walked silently to the chifforobe. He quickly removed his second suit from the armoire part of the chifforobe. He hastily made his way out of the room to the bathing room across the hall. He shut the door and tumbled the lock. He leaned against the door and covered a girlish giggle with the drop of his hand.

He removed his stock and then vest. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly beneath it was some thick binding covering his chest. He removed the shirt and then began undoing the binding. It wasn't as restrictive as the corsets she had worn before her career as a riverboat gambler but it was still restrictive and made her feel like she was trying to be somebody else. It wasn't the name or the clothes it was the binding. Her brothers and father had called her Al since she was a small child. Her brothers had never really considered her as a little girl. She had just been another playmate on the long sea journeys to Europe, Australia, China and the Sandwich Islands.

She removed the binding and threw it on the floor of the room. She took a deep breathe. She pulled her pants and drawers off and stood there for a moment in the nude. She had never considered herself an emotional person. But everything suddenly came back to her. She was overwhelmed by what a bad hand she had been dealt in life. She had worked so hard to be a successful doctor to be respected in her field and how were skilled hands being used to hold a hand of cards. She set down on the edge of the tub and sobbed like a school girl.

*****

Al held a cup of coffee in her hands. She was unsure at how to wake the man the fact that he was completely nude frightened her it wasn't that she hadn't seen a few nude male specimens in her life. Four brothers and extensive training in the medical field had helped her lay her eyes on a few men tout nu. There was just something about the strange westerner fascinated her. She reached out and shook his strong muscled shoulder. She resisted the urge to coo and said in a slightly low voice, "it's time to get up."

Adam rolled on his back and looked at the face of his new friend and asked, "what time is it?"

Al smiled, "almost ten." She said, "no one ever said that riverboat gamblers were early risers."

Adam couldn't help but smile, "is that what I am now?"

Al laughed, "is that better than being a drunk."

Adam shook his head, "one night of drinking does not make one a drunk." He laughed, "just makes us slipshod."

Al sighed and sat down on her bed, "if you only knew how many Hail Mary's and how long I'm going to spend on my knees for that lack of temperance. You would not just call it a lapse of judgment. I would call it a sin."

Adam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and asked, "Catholic?"

Al smiled, "is there anything else?"

He sighed and asked nonchalantly, "so you are from Savanna?"

Al held her tongue at her lie. She was going to spend a lot of time on her knees and then she chasted herself. She was in a way from Savanna didn't her cousin Mable live there? She'd never exactly been there before and as for cousin Mable they weren't exactly close acquaintances aside from a letter or two. She sighed, "maybe I should come clean about that before I'm cornered in a lie."

Adam smiled, "your not from Savanna?"

Al shook her head, "no…"

Adam smiled and said, "I'm not exactly from Boston either."

Al laughed and fell down on her bed, "No, I couldn't tell either. You hide that western drawl so well."

Adam shook his head, "you hide that New Orleans drawl so well yourself." He asked, "so what part of the Crescent City are you really from?"

She sighed, "let's not talk about my home…bad memories. I won't ask about those brothers and father and that ranch."

He laughed, "how'd you know I wouldn't want to talk about those brothers and father and that ranch?"

She grinned, "I don't know just a wild guess."

Adam sighed, "Al, I guess you're pretty good at reading people."

Al nodded, "how do you think I got so good at poker."

Adam laughed.

******

Al and Adam enjoyed playing cards together and the occasional drink. Adam liked his new friend immensely but he realized that when they were alone both lying in there beds talking that was the time he enjoyed most. He made no attempt at trying to get at his personal life those things he wanted to keep private but listened intently when he talked about the wild things that had happened to him. He couldn't explain when it happened but suddenly he realized he was strangely attracted to the other man. He swore to himself. His emotions were conflicting and suffocating. It was wrong and he knew it. It was wrong on all levels scientific and holy. It went against his own religion in fact. And he knew it was totally unacceptable to act on his feeling…impossible. And it just felt wrong and he wanted it to stop because it was like being caught in limbo. But he didn't know how to make it stop. He couldn't give up his friendship with his friend. He seemed like the first person who ever understood him. He even came to a breaking one night and almost took his own life.

******

Adam cradled his friend in his arms. His heart screamed that he had to get help for his friend. He ran panicked towards the town. They had left the steamer panicked at the port because a gambler had pulled a gun on them and accused them of cheating. The stupid idiot had shot at them wildly into the night. Two of the bullets had connected with Al. He wouldn't have even thought to look back had Al not made the worst possible blood curling scream when the bullets ripped through his abdomen.

Adam would never forget that look of horror as he felt the blood soaking through his cream vest and white shirt. He'd looked at the blood bewildered and then past out into the street. Adam had ran back to him unthinking and picked him up.

He now ran panicked through the dark streets of the warehouse district of some strange and foreign town with blind panic. His mouth screamed unremembered things. He finally found somebody and they began running through the maze of building. Eventually they found the doctors office.

Adam burst into the small office the doctor didn't look to startled he quickly stood and ushered Adam to the surgery.

Adam remembered bagging, "Please save him. I'll give you all of my money if you just save him."

The doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully, hurriedly cut away the vest and shirt of the young man. When he finished he looked at a third layer of binging puzzled but swiftly cut it away. He pushed it carefully away and they both looked bewildered at the discovery of two perfectly formed breasts.

The doctor looked at Adam and asked, "are you sure your friend is a man? Not a woman?"

Adam was staring at the revealed chest of his friend. This new revelation questioned everything in his mind. He'd attempted to establish his feelings for this man and it made him want to try and rethink everything again.

The doctor said in an even controlling voice that brought Adam back to reality, "we need to roll her over and see if the bullets exited because if they didn't I need to take them out. I want you to continue applying pressure to these wounds."

Adam nodded and placed his hands were the doctor indicated. After he had his hands placed the doctor carefully rolled her onto her side. He said after he finished, "both of them are still in the poor gal. I'm to going to have to take them out." He rolled her onto her back. He asked, "you think you are going to be able to help me during surgery?"

Adam nodded, "yes…yes I can I've taken bullets out before."

The doctor quickly began cleaning the wound with a rag and water and some other solution. When he was satisfied. He picked up a pair of tweezers and began fishing for the bullet carefully. He finally found it and removed it carefully trying not to do any more damage to the surrounding tissue than was possible. He put a clean compress over the fresh wound and instructed, "put pressure on this."

Adam nodded and put his hand over the wound.

The doctor started on the other wound and repeated the process. They both stood applying pressure for a few moments. Until the bleeding in both wounds was almost stopped. The doctor said, "I'm going to put some sutures in them to close them."

He moved Adam's hand and said, "go ahead and apply pressure to the other wound while I close this one."

Adam nodded and replaced the doctor's hand. He was praying. He didn't entirely know what for. He just knew she had to live. He had to be able to speak to her again. Know why. Who she was. All of his questions had to be answered.

The doctor quickly put the sutures in stopping the bleeding. He moved to the other wound.

When he was finished. Adam asked, "what next?"

The doctor nodded, "I'll give her some sulfur powder for infection and another powder to keep her asleep for a while and when she wakes a powder for the pain." The doctor looked up and noticed that his black shirt had been stained an eerie crimson hue. He said, "you've got blood on you shirt."

Adam looked down, "it must be her blood."

The doctor shook his head and said evenly, "well you mine as well take it off no sense blooding anything else up."

Adam nodded and attempted to remove the shirt himself but fire burned through his shoulder. The doctor took over and began unbuttoning the shirt. He peeled back the shirt to reveal a bullet hole in Adam's shoulder. He said unnecessarily, "Mister you've been shot."

Adam answered, "Cartwright…Adam Cartwright."

The doctor and Adam both inspected the wound. It seemed pretty minor just a flesh wound. The bullet had glazed his left shoulder tearing the flesh.

The doctor sighed, "it will need bandaged and some stitches."

Adam nodded and took a seat on the doctors stool.

The doctor handed Adam a compress and said, "apply pressure to that while I get another suture tray together."

Adam put his hand over the wound.

When the doctor was finished. He used a piece of gauze to clean the wound carefully. When he was satisfied he took the threaded needle. He asked, "I could give you some anesthesia."

Adam shook his head, "I don't like things that cloud my judgment. Just go on with it. I can handle it."

The doctor said, "I'll use some numbing spray than." The doctor sprayed some ethyl chloride on the wound and waited a few moments before he carefully began stitching the wound. Adam didn't move or vocalize his discomfort. When the doctor was finished he stood and said, "I'm going to go get someone to help me move her to the recovery."

When he was almost to the door. He thought to ask, "what is the woman's name?"

Adam said distantly, "Al O'Neal."

The doctor nodded and left.

Adam stood beside the young woman. He felt like he was getting to see her for the first time. He could see it now. The full lips, the high cheek bones and slightly tilted exotic eyes. She was entirely woman and a striking one at that. Her hair had been cut to a fashionable but slightly long length. Adam's uninjured hand moved along her soft skin. He whispered, "how did I miss it? I'm a trained observer."

Adam ran his hand along her soft arm again. He shook his head, "who are you? Why didn't you tell me your secret? The life of a river boat gambler is no life for a woman of your beauty and intelligence." Adam's questions went unanswered. She'd lost a considerable amount of blood and probably wouldn't wake for a while and the doctor would give her a powder to keep her asleep for some time longer. It was best she didn't wake up the pain would be almost unbearable from her two wounds. So Adam's questions would just remain unanswered until then.

The doctor returned with two men and a woman. They moved her onto a gurney carefully and cared her into a room with two small beds and only a nightstand between the beds and a chest for linens at the foot of one of the beds along with a stuffed chair.

Adam followed her into the room.

The doctor said without room for an argument, "My wife is going to dress Miss O'Neal for bed." The doctor added, "we can go into my office and have a cup of coffee and you can give your statement to Officer Young on exactly what happened."

Adam nodded and walked with the doctor and un-uniformed man that was apparently an officer of the law.

They each sat down. The doctor at his desk and the other man and Adam in chairs that sat in front of the desk.

Adam sighed, "we were abroad the Mary Mississippi. We were playing a friendly game of cards and a man accused us of cheating. We ran and got off just as the Mary Miss was coming into port. The man ran after us and fired. Al took two and I took one to the shoulder. There's not much else to say."

The officer asked, "Were you cheating?"

Adam shook his head sternly, "Al plays a fair game of cards. And as for me I just like the conversation and Brandy."

The officer asked, "you didn't happen to get his name?"

Adam shook his head, "no…he's long gone I'm sure when he realized he didn't get one of us. He got back on the Mary Miss and probably got off at the next port."

The officer asked, "why were you on the Mary Miss in the first place?"

Adam answered, "I was going home to Chicago. As for Al I can't answer for her."

The officer sighed, "I suppose it seems all in order." He stood and said, "I assume you won't be going anywhere."

Adam shook his head, "no sir. I'm going to stay with my friend."

The officer nodded, "another officer should be back to talk with her and you again, in the morning." He didn't believe the story in its many parts of it was true but there was nothing he could due to disprove it for now.

Adam left shortly after and sat beside Al. He'd almost fallen asleep in the chair. When Al's blue-green eyes blinked open. She moaned and looked at Adam. She whispered, "Mother of Jesus, I'm sorry, Adam."

Adam sat up and leaned forward. He asked, "why would you say something like that?"

Tears crested her eyes and she said, "because I got you shot and I've lied to you all this time."

Adam said quickly, "you didn't get me shot. You didn't cheat. That man was just pompous and ignorant. And as for your being a woman I'm sure you had your reasons." Adam took her hand.

She shook her head slowly and sobbed. She pulled her hand back slowly. She said through her tears, "you don't even know who I am!"

Adam sighed, "well you can tell me."

Al reached out and grabbed his hand in hers, "you promise that you'll let me explain…everything. I swore I would never talk about any of this again."

Adam nodded…what was her secret murder or worse. None of it mattered he knew he loved her and nothing could change that. He had almost lost his sanity to that love and nothing could ever keep him from her.

She whispered, "I am Dr. Allison O'Neal…my brother is Michael O'Neal…the one they say stole that damn Confederate treasury…the one your looking for."

Adam asked, "you weren't going to tell me were you?"

Al shook her head, "I…don't know." She paused, "at first I wanted to find out how much you knew. Then I started to like spending time with you…and it just got so complicated…I didn't know how to explain everything and I just liked being with you. Please forgive me."

Adam soothed her hair and kneeled beside her. He shook his head, "I have to ask and then well never speak of it again." He paused, "do you know where that gold is or your brother?"

Al shut her eyes. She knew the question would be asked. She couldn't answer truthfully. She knew she loved Adam but she knew she would have to lie to him for the good of her brother. She whispered, "he's dead Adam. I held him in my arms as he died in Atlanta."

Adam asked, "what happened?"

She sobbed, "the war got him…I couldn't save him…with all I knew I couldn't save him." She flayed her arms and pounded the mattress, "I've saved so many people…but I couldn't save my own damned brother…" She wanted to add from himself but knew she couldn't. She wasn't entirely lying as far as everyone was concerned Michael O'Neal had died in Atlanta.

Adam hugged her close to him. He didn't have the heart to ask about the gold.

Al cried for her lost brother and herself. She loved this man so much and she would never be able to have him entirely simply for the secret. She must carry it to the grave.

Adam held her hand and sat back into the chair. He smoothed her short hair again, "I'm going to take you back home, to New Orleans. This life isn't a life for you…you're going to get better and I'm going to take you home to your mammy."

Al closed her eyes. She asked, "did he take the bullets out?"

Adam nodded, "yes…"

Al blinked, "did I loose a lot of blood?"

Adam shook his head, "not to much. The doctor wants you to stay in bed for a few days and gain you strength back."

Al whispered, "I'm going to sleep."

Adam nodded, "that's good. You need it."

*****

Adam sat beside the bed in the Recovery of the doctor's house. He watched the even rise and fall of Al's chest. Sometimes the rise of her chest would hesitate and that brought Adam to the edge of seat until it would rise and he'd sit back. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do if it never started…call for the doctor. But what could he do? There was no way to save a life once it was lost.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when it came to him clear as a sunny day. His thoughts hadn't been coming very clear since he made that decision to save his friends life. He lost himself in the slopes and contour of her face. He knew he was going to marry her and love her until he died. He slowly took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. He kissed each knuckle. She didn't stir at his touch.

Al was probably semi-conscious in her sleep. Adam knew all to well about being semi-conscious even in sleep. It was a feeling he didn't like.

******

Al woke up just before dawn. Her eyes blinked open. Her abdomen burned with fire. Her probing hands instinctively went to inspect her injuries which were tightly bandaged. She lowered her hands. Her throat was tight and dry. She felt like she'd drain a hole bucket of water in one gulp. Her eyes went to Adam who was asleep in the chair beside her. She said, "Water…water please."

Adam stirred after a moment. He looked at her and she repeated, "water…please."

Adam stood and walked to the water pitcher that sat on the armoire and poured the water into a glass. He walked to the bed and set the glass on the nightstand. He helped Allison into a partially sitting position that was more of a slightly bent straight line. He helped her drink by holding the glass of water to her lips. She gulped the water down and leaned back and said, "another," simply.

Adam shook his head and set the glass down on the nightstand. He said, "you best wait or you might make yourself sick."

She rested into the pillows deeper and noticed that there was window just beyond the foot of her bed. She couldn't help but wonder what existed outside that window. She wished dearly that Adam wasn't in the room. It was almost slow torture. She shut her eyes.

She could smell the Mississippi and feel the Louisiana sun on her skin. She could hear her mother's glass chimes singing in the breeze. She could see them dancing in the sun on the front veranda. She remembered thinking they were magic when she was little. She wondered if it was her mother really singing from heaven. She didn't have very many memories of her mother. She still wondered if that really was her mother singing to her. Mikey ran to her and laughed, "Sister are you daydreaming again?"

She trembled in her sleep at the memory.

John who was the next youngest to Mikey laughed and joined them, "Sister always daydreams on afternoons like this."

She smiled and laughed, "I do not John Michael! You either Mikey!"

They looked at each other and back at Al and said in unison, "you do so."

Al took off running across the veranda blowing the glass chimes.

Dr. O'Neal stepped out of the far bedroom. He was lighting a cigar with a match. He was a robust man who was dressed in a fine English suit. He lit his cigar and shouted to the children, "boys don't run on the veranda!"

Mammy stepped out from the dinning room and wiped her hands on a towel. She said, "children, please come set the table."

Al and the boys ran to where Mammy was standing. The boys went through one at a time but Al paused. She ran to her father and hugged his legs. Dr. O'Neal smiled and removed his cigar. He hugged her and said, "go help your Mammy, Al."

Al ran to the dinning room entrance. She stopped and looked back at her mother's wind chime. There was something about the plantation that made her feel closer to her mother maybe it was because her mother's father had given it to her father as a wedding present and there was so few memories she had left of her mother. She shut her eyes and listened to the chime for a minute and then ran through the dinning room through the hall and entry to the staircase that led to the staircase and downstairs kitchen.

******

The doctor felt Allison's forehead and nodded sadly, "I'm afraid you're right Mr. Cartwright. She's got a fever…" He removed the sheet and blanket that was covering the young woman. He began removing the bandages. He exposed the woman's gunshot wounds while leaving her breasts mostly covered. He inspected them and said, "she's got an infection."

He stood and said, "we'll just have to wait it out."

Adam nodded.

******

"do you remember when momma use to bake those Molasses cookies for the darkies on the Plantation?"

They, Michael and Al, were seated on a small fishing dock that barely reached out into an Irish lake.

Michael rolled over and laughed, "Al why do you call them darkies?"

Al sat up on her elbows. She was dressed in the traditional garb of the short skirt with bright petticoats the Irish wore. Al sighed and said knowingly, "because that's what Overseer Smith calls them."

Michael smiled and said, "father would beat the daylight out of you if you heard you say that…besides we're like them."

She looked at him funny, "what were not…dark were white."

He shook his head, "I heard momma and father talking one night…Mammy is momma's sister. Momma is a mulatto."

She asked, "mulatto?"

He whispered, "that means one of her grandfather's was a Negro."

Al pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't like this new secret. It didn't sound good. She whispered back, "That means Momma was born a slave?"

Michael dismissed it, "no it means one of her parents were but there white father's let them go. Momma ain't never been a slave father wouldn't ever allow none of that nonsense you know how he hates slavery."

Michael was twenty-two months older and yet he understood all of these words. That secret must have been burning up inside him like a fire…Why was it so hot? There was a nice breeze from the lake? But yet it felt like the lake was flaming fire against her skin not a cool afternoon breeze.

*****

Fire is that what Hell is…Fire. She let out a scream. No Hell isn't Fire. Hell is a state of mind right. No Hell is what ever you make it out to be. She let out another scream. Fire was everywhere. She mine as well be in Hell. Cannons belched and hit there marks. She tried to control the mad horse. Who was she too try and make this escape. She heard Michael moan in pain as the cart rocked and jostled.

Somebody pushed down on her and she fought back. She hated that horse. She relished in shooting it. She didn't care if they needed it. She'd rather starve than have to work that horse.

She screamed again. But then everything went black again.

*****

"Allison?"

"Yes, William."

"You know Allison you've cut the mustard for being a woman. I mean a woman can dissect a man's penis and not blush. That's something."

Allison smiled, "thanks, William." She laughed softly.

*****

"How is she doing Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam mopped the sweat off her brow with a wet rag. She shook his head, "her fever is still high."

The doctor shook his head, "well I guess all we can do is to continue and wait it out Mr. Cartwright."

*****

"How does this thing work?"

"for having five brothers you are offally uneducated when it comes to doing things boys do."

Allison smiled as William wrapped his arms around her and helped her reel in the tangled fishing line and then untangling it from a small twig and said, "I'm a girl remember William."

He looked down at her and said, "how could I forget," and cast the line back.

Allison whispered and looked at William, "I don't know."

*****

"Michael I can understand Christopher picking up his gun and wishing to fight for the South in the name of fucking honor and say it is in the name of mother's name. But what I can't understand your pirating and I'm sure it's simply for entertainment only."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "am I not allowed to be patriotic, sister?" he sneered his childhood nickname for her.

Allison laughed in her brother's face, "you being patriotic!" She laughed again.

Michael asked, "what's so hard to believe about me being a patriot?"

Allison shook her head, "nothing except for one thing. You hate everything about slavery and we're mulatto or so you've told me that would mean you fall into their racism Mikey."

Michael shook his head, "you missed one important thing, Al."

He shook his head, "I'm greedy. I'll take gold no matter where it comes from."

*****

The soldier lay on the tented field,

Amid war's stern array;

And tho' slumbers deep his eyelids seal'd,

His heart was far away.

A bove him hover'd a southern sky,

Around lay threat'ning foes,

And the battle hour was drawing nigh

Yet calm was his repose.

She listened in the darkness to the verse of the song. It felt funny singing the union tune even though she'd served in the union army after she got her surgical license after medical school of course in disguise. Some people wouldn't understand. Sometimes she didn't understand. How she could serve with union after her brothers had served and died and her brother ran the union blockade.

*****

Mammy braided Allison's hair carefully. She would never forget that moment. She was twenty-one. All of her brother's were still alive but still at war but she was back from medical school. She asked, "Mammy have you ever been with a man?"

Mammy paused a moment and looked at her ward for a moment and asked, "why you ask Mammy a question like that?"

Allison bit her lip and whispered, "do you think a man would still want a woman if…if she'd been with another man before she married him?"

Mammy racked her finger through the hair she'd already braided and restarted she shook her head, "I think you find yourself a man that will want you no matter what you done." She paused, "but you disappoint Mammy."

Allison sighed, "I know." She sighed again, "I learned more about anatomy in medical school than I was suppose to."

*****

"William?"

"Yes, Allison."

They were standing elbows out and hunched over a corpse in the familiar pose of surgeons, "what is this formation?"

William prodded the bulging structure, "it looks like an aneurysm."

Allison shook her head, "how could I recognize it as an abnormality but not recognize it as aneurysm?"

He shook his head, "it could have just been a misformed vein."

Allison shook her head, "no I'm loosing my eye."

*****

Al's eyes blinked open. She reached out and grabbed Adam with both arms. He was sitting on her bed. Her eyes were wide. She had faded in the night into unconscious. She didn't have any dreams. She said, "water…water please."

Adam nodded and took the glass of water he had set on the nightstand. He helped her sit up with the aid of the pillows and then he held the glass to her lips and he let her sip from it. She only took a few sips. Before resting against the pillows it was nothing like her gulps of water before. She shut her eyes delicately and Adam wondered if she was doing to go back to sleep.

He asked, "how are you feeling?"

She whispered, "like the devil himself ran over me with a locomotive?"

Adam nodded, "I suppose it's a good sign if you're awake now. You're a doctor so I suppose you'd know."

She nodded, "I suppose it is. If the fever has went down that's a sign the infection has run it's toll." She signed, "now all I can do is gain my strengthen back."

Adam shook his head, "I telegraphed your Mammy." He smoothed her hair. He'd done that a lot the last few days when she had no idea that he was doing it. He asked, "did that woman really have no idea where you were?"

Allison shook her head, "no…I mean yes she didn't have an idea where I was. I left after I buried Michael."

Adam realized he was kind of being unfair forcing her to return home maybe when she wasn't ready. He asked, "are you ready to go home?"

She nodded, "yes…New Orleans is my home. I was born in that house on Rue Royal. My mother died there. I need to go home. It's not right to run from it."

Adam smoothed her hair again and said, "just rest, Al."

She shut her eyes.

He continued to smooth her hair and she must have fallen asleep this time it was peaceful.

*****

Adam went to his room at the hotel and finally changed his clothes. He sent another telegram this one saying Allison would be on her way home in a few days. He ate a short breakfast and went back to join Allison at her bedside. Allison was propped up and she had a bowel of broth which was spooning to her mouth. Adam sat down in the chair beside her. There was some color in her cheeks.

Adam asked, "are you feeling any better?"

She nodded, "yes, much. It just feels like a small carriage has run over me instead of a locomotive. It's a small change but it's a change."

Adam smiled and nodded.

She would have laughed but it would have felt like fire ripping through her abdomen.

She took a spoon full of her broth and said, "I would share but…I'm half starved."

Adam leaned back in his chair. He draped his arm over the back. He couldn't measure how happy he was that Allison was feeling better. He shook his head, "I had steak and eggs at the hotel's restaurant."

Her stomach rumbled.

She glared at him through her lashes. She asked, "can you tell the doctor's wife I can handle something besides broth."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I don't think you're ready for anything more. You'd agree if you weren't hungry and you were the doctor not the patient."

Allison finished her broth.

The doctor's wife came and got the tray and left a mug of green tea. Allison cupped it in her hands and looked at Adam and said, "don't you look fancy."

He had bought a new suit. Which was off the rack but tailored. He looked down at it and nodded.

He grinned at her and said, "I bought you a couple of dresses. I guessed at your measurement but I suppose I've seen more of you than a lot of people."

Allison laughed softly. She stopped and grabbed her abdomen and said, "damn that hurts."

He took her hand and she held the mug with one hand. She sighed and said, "I guess that's what I get for trying and living the life of a riverboat gambler."

Adam grinned, "I guess."

*****

Epilogue: Or Really the End for Now

Adam and Allison road the riverboat back down to New Orleans. Adam had brought Allison two dresses which was more than she could have hoped to ask for one was green with a floral print and the other was blue was with a green. They both fit her surprisingly well. She made due without a corset. They both made due with one cabin pretending they were cousins.

Adam saw Allison to the door of her Rue Saint Lewis home.

Allison held her carpet bag in her hand. She asked, "Adam do you want to come in for afternoon coffee and cookies?"

Adam looked at the stain glass door of Allison's home. He shook his head, "no…no I best catch the afternoon steamer North."

Allison sighed, "how about check under my bed for Michael. I'm sure Mammy would never allow that without me home."

Adam smiled softly, "no she wouldn't." He paused, "I'm sure Michael's passed. Your word is good. I'll leave you be."

Allison looked at Adam searching Adam's face for an answer to her unasked question, "what if I don't want you to, Adam?"

Adam tilted his head to the side and his lips parted slightly, "for the moment…I have too. Duty calls or so they say." He licked his dry lips and said, "besides I think you need to get your head back together. Than…maybe we can…try something." He leaned down to her level and there in the middle of the street he kissed her like two lovers in the middle of a passion filled kiss each other and he left to return to his life in Chicago.


End file.
